


Pumpkin

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cute, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “It’s a stupid name.”“Pumpkin?”“Yeah.”Klaus laughs, “Tough. You’re my pumpkin. You can’t fight it, you just gotta accept it, baby.”





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough content for these two! 
> 
> Enjoy a cute drabble of Klaus annoying Five with his favourite pet name :)
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

If anyone were to be an insufferable idiot, it would be Klaus. He knew that. His siblings knew that. Everyone knew that.

But unlike Diego – who could just be a grade A prick when he wanted – Klaus was rarely harsh with his stupidity. He could be annoying, sure. But mean? On purpose? Not really his style...

That being said, Allison had repeatedly called his teasing towards Five ‘unkind’. Klaus disagreed; it was purely a bit of fun.

“Pumpkin?” Klaus called across the room, smug face shining in Five's direction. “Be a dear and pass me my drink.”

Five turned to face him, ignoring whatever Luther was ranting about in favour of sending Klaus a look of utter disdain. The one with his face all scrunched up and eyes glaring at you like you’re an absolute buffoon. Klaus thought it was cute.

“I’m not your slave.”

Klaus quirked an eyebrow at Five, sprawling out on the couch and pouting at the shorter one. “I’m dehydrating! Don’t you love me?”

“Dehydrating. Not paralyzed.”

Clutching at his chest dramatically, Klaus gaped, “Wow, that hurts, babe.”

Five ignored him and went back to his conversation with Luther but, as Klaus dragged himself to his feet to retrieve his drink, he didn't miss the light blush dusted over his face.

*

Klaus yawned, stumbling half-asleep into the kitchen. Usually, he was the first to wake up – the joys of having insomnia and night terrors. Yet, he was almost certain he'd heard someone in here earlier.

His suspicions are proven correct when he finds Five leant against the counter, staring out of the window and clutching a cup of coffee in his hands. The morning sun is only just filtering above the horizon, casting a soft angelic light over his boyfriend – ironic, considering how unholy Five was.

“Morning, baby.” Klaus says, stepping behind Five and snaking his arms around the shorter one's waist. He smiles when Five leans back into him, letting Klaus rest his chin on his shoulder. “How’s my pumpkin today?”

Five snorts, so child-like and cute, and Klaus brushes a kiss to his cheek.

“What, it's a serious question!”

Shaking his head, Five snickers. “It’s a stupid name.”

“Pumpkin?”

“Yeah.”

Klaus laughs, fingertips ghosting at Five's sides and smiling as the other squirms under his touch. He pressed his lips to Five's temple, closing his eyes. “Tough. You’re my pumpkin. You can’t fight it, you just gotta accept it, baby.”

Five rolls his eyes but turns to kiss Klaus, the taste of coffee lingering on his lips. Klaus smiles into the kiss, cupping Five's face and stroking his thumbs over his smooth skin. When they break apart, Five smirks at him – blue eyes dancing with something warm that seems to hit Klaus in the chest.

“Your pumpkin is good today.” he whispers before pulling Klaus into another, deeper kiss.

*

Klaus laughed, stopping the cart behind Five – who was currently trying to reach the top shelf where the soup was. “Need some help there, pumpkin?” he teased, leaning on their cart and smiling at an old lady that walked by.

Five growled at him, “I don’t need your help. I can get it myself!”

“Sure, babe, sure.”

In the next second, following a rather colourful word from Five, his boyfriend teleported himself to the top shelf of the store. He grabbed the soup, smirking down at Klaus. “Told you.”

“Yeah, way to draw attention to us.” Klaus drawled out, gesturing to the customers looking up at the kid on shelf.

Five dropped the soup into their trolley, “Shut up, asshole.” A lady gasped, tutting at his language. Klaus bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“You need to get your kid under control!” the woman scolded. He tried, he really did, but Klaus couldn’t hold back the bubble of laughter that escaped him. The woman frowned at him, walking away and muttering some rubbish about ‘young parents and their lack of respect'.

Klaus looked up to find Five still perched on the store shelf. He quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking. “C'mon, _son_ , you heard the lady. Get your fucking ass down here now.”

Five looked conflicted – disgusted at the assumption that he was Klaus' son but finding it absolutely hilarious at the same time.

“Fine, _dad_.” He drawled, putting extra emphasis on the name. He transported himself back down, now sat cross-legged in their cart – which was close to empty despite them being in the shop for well over half an hour. They were supposed to be getting groceries for the whole family.

Really, it was the others' fault for sending these two off to do the task. What did they expect?

Klaus snickered, ruffling Five's hair as he continued to push the cart down the aisle, letting Five grab anything he thought they might need.

*

Klaus felt a timid tap on his shoulder and he spun around, scarf flapping with the movement. Eyebrows furrowed, because usually in this house everyone just shouted at each other rather than alert them of their presence, Klaus readjusted his scarf. He was taken by surprise when his eyes landed on Five, looking sheepishly down at his feet with his hands behind his back.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Klaus asked, crouching ever-so-slightly (not enough for Five to notice and be annoyed by) and placing a hand over the shorter one's shoulder.

Five looked up at him, opening his mouth before closing it again. Klaus was concerned; he'd never really seen Five nervous before – not without a reason.

But then Five pulled his hands from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of flowers – pink and yellow carnations, newly bloomed and tied together with a silky white ribbon. Five bit his lip, cheeks flushed a deep red. “Uhm, I, uh-...I got you some flowers.”

“You got flowers?” Klaus felt a smile break out across his face, “For me?”

Five pushed the flowers into his chest, face still aflame. “Shut up!”

Klaus just sniggered, taking the flowers and burying his nose in them. “They’re gorgeous.” he said, pinching his boyfriend's cheeks and smirking. “Not as gorgeous as you, though, pumpkin!”

Five slapped lightly at Klaus' hands, but didn’t resist when Klaus dipped his head down to steal a kiss.

“Thank you.” Klaus murmured against his lips and Five hummed, trying to hide his smile. Arms draped over Klaus' shoulders, hands wrapped around his neck and locking together. A muffled sound escaped the shorter one when a tongue slipped into his mouth.

“That’s gay,” Diego interrupted, walking by – his boots echoing on the floorboards.

The two broke apart, noticing their brothers stood across the room. Luther raised an eyebrow at them. “Very gay,” he agreed with Diego.

Five rolled his eyes, chucking a cushion from the chair behind him at their brothers. “That's kinda the whole point, idiots.”

At the same time Klaus shouted, “You're just jealous!”

Diego scoffed, ducking out of the pillow’s way. “As if. In your dreams.”

Klaus winked, “Definitely in my dreams, babe.” he teased and Five laughed at the look of disgust that spread over their brother's face.

When Five tugged Klaus down into another shameless kiss, Klaus responded immediately. Picking up where they left off before they were interrupted, Klaus' tongue danced over Five's, nipping at his lower lip and smirking when he drew a long moan from the shorter one.

Five threw a leg around Klaus' waist, Klaus gripping his thigh to keep him balanced as they deepened the kiss. Another moan, definitely exaggerated, escaped Five as he pushed closer to Klaus.

“Fucking gross guys.” Diego complained.

Luther made a noise of agreement, “Get a room, Christ.”

Klaus had to pull away from Five, laughing uncontrollably. Five wasn’t holding up much better, though. When Klaus began to kiss down Five's neck, leaving loving bite marks along the pale skin exposed to him, Five threw his head back and groaned with a shit-eating grin.

Diego and Luther shouted out another spew of complaints before Klaus flipped them off and they eventually left the two to it, falling back onto the couch as Klaus continued to show his gratitude for Five’s adorable attempt at romance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this ship, please send them to me!! You can find me on Tumblr at 'a-beautiful-struggle-of-life'.
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback on my last Klaus/Five fic!!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
